


For Your Entertainment

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, It says mythical crew, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, but it's only the ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: It's Jen's birthday bash and the girls from the office take her out to the strip joint. As the token gay friend, Link is also invited.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Underwear | Sleepy Sex | Fucking Machine | **Stripping/Striptease**

The nice thing about being the token gay friend, none of the girls really paid much mind to Link. He sat on his side of the round booth seat, nursing his beer as the girls from the office partied hard. God knows how much money the strippers walked away with, especially with how easy it was to call them over to the excitable birthday girl.  
  
"Hey handsome!" Ellie called out to one of the scantily clad men.  
  
The man turned and flashed the table a wink before striding over in his heavy boots. The man was tall, didn't need any of the added height of the knee-high boots. "Well aren't we a rowdy table?" his smile flashed under his amber beard. His grey eyes swept across the table, passing over the group of girls before landing on Link's wide blue eyes.  
  
Link swallowed thickly. The tall man was wearing tight leather shorts, those impossible boots, a tie, and a leather vest. Glitter trailed down his arms, highlighting the definition there. The bespectacled man also caught sight of it peeking out from the opening of his vest, and also along the expanse of his inner thighs.  
  
God lord, the man looked like sex on two legs. "And whose party is this for?" the honeyed baritone made Link's toes curl.  
  
"It's for me!" Jen beamed up at the tall man before taking a hearty sip from her martini glass.  
  
He didn't have to ask, the woman had on a sash that said "Birthday Bitch" on it. A humorous gift from Stevie for the night out.  
  
The tall man smiled running a large hand through his perfectly coiffed hair, "A shame it's not for this cool drink of water," he punctuated the sentence by winking directly at Link.  
  
A few of the girls whistled, and Stevie immediately leaned over to the birthday girl and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Do you do table dances?" Jen's eyes locked onto Stevie's and they swapped small smiles.  
  
"Too tall for that, sorry ladies," the dancer leaned into Jen's space. His back had the perfect little arch and his perfect round ass was framed by tight black leather.  
  
Link could feel the sweat on the back of his neck forming. His dick was very interested, and to try and restrain himself, he took a sip from his quickly warming beer.  
  
"Hey Wood!" one of the wait staff ran up to their table. He leaned into the tall man's space and muttered something in his ear. Link couldn't hear the words but the tone of the man's voice was friendly enough.  
  
"Well ladies, I hate to leave you without a gift, but I'm needed onstage. I do hope you'll stay to watch," he winked at the girls. Just as he was going to pass by Link, he paused and gently ran a finger along his shoulder, "Catch you later, sugar."  
  
The girls broke out into wolf whistles and shouts as Wood made his way to get ready for his stage performance. Link was too busy feeling the tingle from where the dancer had gently caressed his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have worn skinny jeans, dude," Emily elbowed his side.  
  
Link looked at her with round eyes, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You got a mad boner for that dancer. Your type?" she leaned onto the table beside him and the other girls jumped on that information quickly.  
  
"He was so tall."  
  
"That beard was hot."  
  
"He's called Wood right? Maybe his dick is-"  
  
Link had to stop Jen there, "Oh my god! No!"  
  
"You're right. It's just 'cause everyone clearly wants to climb that man like a tree," Stevie hid a giggle behind her hand.  
  
"Y'all are the worst," Link crossed his arms with a pout.  
  
"We love you too Linky-poo," Ellie blew him a kiss.  
  
The lights dimmed, signaling the start of a stage show and the girls quieted down and the whole table fixed their collective gaze on the stage.  
  
The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A) finally starts up and the light focuses on the lone man standing by the pole. His back to the audience, Link couldn't see the man as he snapped the suspenders on his shoulders in time to the second clapping sound. Turning towards the crowd, the red and black plaid blurring softly in the lighting. Taking steps in time to the beat to the edge and letting his hips roll to the catchy beat.  
  
When the music picked up slightly, the man let his hand travel from the column of his throat to his pelvis and then to his thigh. On the first beat of the vocals, he turned back towards the pole and shifted his weight around it, then let his back lean against the pole before snapping the suspenders off his shoulders on the words 'hurt you real good'. Again the man moved his hips in a sinful mimicry of thrusting to the beat. Link wanted to run his hands over the miles of the man's body.  
  
On the words ‘give it to you,’ the man tugged on either side of his shirt and it  _ ripped _ open, the glittered expanse of chest glistening under the light as he shimmied out of the suspenders and let the shirt slip from his shoulders. Freckles winked from under the dancer's glitter, the shirt now being used to help the man grind his cleft against the pole, the shirt pulled taut behind him. Sliding down the pole before, letting his legs splay open and humping the air with his shoulder pressed into the pole.  
  
The dancer's hand pressed against his crotch before swiftly unbuttoning his jeans, the hand so nimble and smooth Link almost missed it. The man's body rolling to the beat before one leg kicked up and he rolled onto all fours, letting his spine dip, and shaking his ass before pushing himself up gracefully.  
  
The chorus kicks in and Wood wraps his leg around the poll bringing his pelvis flush with the metal. Hands following the long line of his torso and pulling at the loosed denim at his hips, a flash of black leather catching the lights before the man is rolling his body to the other side of the poll. Supporting himself with his legs still hooked on the pole and one hand letting his body bow away from the pole. His free hand brushed his nipples before traveling up to his jaw and then pulling his head back by the hair.  
  
Link couldn't handle it. The man set fire to his blood, and if he watched the man take off any more clothing, he was going to bust. Link pushed away from the table and made his escape to the bathroom.  
  
He stood in the poorly lit room, hands gripping the countertop by the sink in front of him. Why was a stranger having such an effect on him? Link gets it; they have dancers catering to everyone's tastes really. But they're people, not some chunk of ass to drool over. Let alone bust a nut to untouched while they dance onstage.  
  
"Crap," he swore to himself. The girls were never going to let him live this down. They undoubtedly thought he had creamed his pants like a horny teen.  
  
When the song changed for the second time he finally gathered the courage to return to the party.  
  
His seat was occupied by one Wood the stripper. Life a cruel mistress he approached the table. "Hey."  
  
"Oh hey sugar, just keeping your seat warm for you. Hope you don't mind," the tall dancer smiled. The girls tittered around the table.  
  
The dancer moved and let Link settle back into his spot before the dancer's hands wrapped around his shoulders, "Mind if I give y'all a private dance too?"  
  
Link's neck began to sweat, this was going to be a longer night than he thought, especially with Jen's enthusiastic, "Yes! Do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know you're thinking this is a little late, but I finished this yesterday and it needed some love. Like a lot of love. Thanks to my loves rhinkipoo, MythicalCatie, and Kaiju_Wars for helping me out. So if you enjoyed this, please let me know in the comments below or yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
